Succumbing to Love
by Italian-Stalian
Summary: What happens when Eren falls victim to his sister's, Mikasa, love-induced rage. Heavy future MikasaXEren. This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and gals, thank you for viewing my fanfiction. I would deeply appreciate any critique or personal suggestions in the comments. Now a warning, this is my first /technical/ fanfiction, so please don't have any form of high expectations. The last thing, I will try to update this fanfic regularly, if not then shit happened… yay~.**

 **-Frank**

 **Prolog to your reading; this is an adaptation on Eren and Mikasa. Note first, Mikasa will, in fact, be very dominate to the point of "spousal abuse" till a reasonably good spot to throw your hands into the air in the form of an epiphany and yell "Fuck it!" and add tender consideration, and second none of this (because fml) is CANON.(within the current storyline).**

 **WARNING! LEGIT FUCKING PAY CLOSE ATTENTION!**

 **HEAVY SPOILERS, READ AT OWN RISK!**

 ***Same storyline, somewhere in the near future of current anime***

*Eren's P.O.V.*

"ugh~... another day in the Shepherd's pen…" He groaned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Eren, the young male, titan shifter sighed sliding out of his bed.

"hm… guess Armin already left for training… *stretches and inhales* … time to dress then."

Eren dresses and proceeds with his normal duties as a member of the scouting league under the command of Captain Levi. He begins by tending to the horses, the one job he truly had conflicted feelings about. Not that he thought low of the majestic beasts, but honestly they smelled. However, he didn't seem to mind much, Levi didn't dictate how to do it out of fear of feces and no one bothered him with this job. Yup, he was free…. well as free as he could be cleaning up horse feces. He smiled looking at his job, now completed and thought to himself.

"Well, I'm done early… Oh well, Levi won't be here for a guaranteed hour, guess I can relax" He smiled at his thought and gently brushes his horse's mane. "I'll brush out your mane, then I'll nap, we have maneuver gear drills and we both know that's exhausting." His horse simply neighed and stomped his hoof twice in response.

*Time lapse twenty-some minutes later*

*Jean and Connie's P.O.V*

"Connie, okay just shut up Levi sent us to get Eren, we're meeting in the hall." The taller male said.

"Look, man, I'm just saying if you wanted to see your kin, just had to ask," Connie said smirking at Jean's now annoyance, promptly earning him a hard punch in the bicep.

"Ugh, sometimes I sincerely wish to feed you to the Colossal Titan myself," He said now walking in the stables to a slumbering Eren. "Hey Jaeger, wake up. Levi wants all new recruits to the hall; and lucky us we were asked to make sure you're early" Jean said running a hand through his bi-colored hair.

"Well and Jean wanted to see his family," Connie said leading Eren to reply "Connie c'mon, he's not related to the horses. Don't be a dick."

Jean blinked and stammered, "Wow… Th-thanks Er-"

"It's unfair to the horses, don't taint their pedigrees with his metaphorical genes," Eren said laughing, brushing hay off his uniform

"Alright fuck you!" Jean said, clearly over the edge from Connie's prior taunting and threw a punch at the unsuspecting Jaeger, hitting bluntly in his left eye. Knocking him incapacitated onto the ground, Jean grunts rubbing his fist with satisfaction. "Glad it wasn't you?" he asked directing Connie's attention to Jean.

"WHAT THE FUCK JEAN! HE WAS JOKING, YOU PSYCHO!" Connie yelled a tad melodramatically, starting to pick up the titan shifter and shuffle him to the infirmary.

Jean stood there smiling, "I-I feel so much better~" he said and walks toward the dining hall.

*Time lapse ten minutes later*

Word of the punch spread like wildfire at the meeting with the entire hall chattering about it expanding and distorting the truth.

*Eren walks in, a huge black tinted bruise coaxing his eye, even with his regenerating abilities, a black eye was a black eye. He walked in, possessing a bloodthirsty aura from Jean's quick temper. Causing the crowd to mute.*

Mikasa, with a heavily beating heart, runs to Eren and embrace him in a rib-crushing hug, mumbling, " O-oh my god Eren, thank the walls you're alright!" Eren now blushing a soft tint of pink, scowls and pushes her back. "I'm fine", he says, venom in his tone.

"B-But your eye Eren…" The young girl said, close to crying and gently places her hand on it to examine it.

"I'M FINE MIKASA! FUCK OFF!" Eren said angrily slapping her hand away, unintentionally slapping her forcefully across her cheek, drawing her to her knees in a sobbing mess. He blinked, looking down and his eyes went wide, never truly seeing Mikasa cry, he trembled and hugged her tightly bringing her back to her feet. "I-I'm s-so sorry Mikasa… I-I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me." He pleaded, on the verge of tears.

Mikasa continued to cry into his shoulder, thinking to herself, "Wh-why Eren… Why can't you understand I love you… May-maybe you just don't love me… " she closed her eyes sighing in defeat. Crying harder, she remembered the amount of abuse she has endured for him and love and suddenly she snaps. Slowly looking up, she makes eye contact and closes her eyes.

He gives a faint smile and starts to say, "Th-thank you Mi-Mikasa… I -" He gasped hard in a wheezing state, his eyes moving around twitchingly and slowly looked down. He is shocked to find that Mikasa the girl who he was about to confess his affection to has just thrust her fist deep into his diaphragm. Eren falls to his knees gasping looking up and shakily raises his hand for hers, "Mi-Mikasa….plea-" He felt his jaw suddenly snap to the right; Mikasa landing a strong knee to his jaw, kicking him violently in his ribs. Now without air in his lungs, he screams silently for help.

Armin shakes hard, looking at his two life long friends and runs to them to break it up and save Eren. As soon as he gets to Mikasa, he feels Reiner and Bertolt grab him by the shoulders and pull him aside. "Armin, you'll get yourself killed! It'd take the Armored Titan to rip her from him… just please don't, he'd be fine…" Reiner said, looking up to his friend when he catches Bertolt's, as well as the entire room's attention of shock at Mikasa, as she is now holding him by the throat against the wall, kissing him forcefully. His eyes wide, searching for help as everyone is helpless to watch him have his mouth violated with his adopted sister's dominating tongue.

She parts from his lips savoring the metallic lustful taste left from his mouth, bringing a small strain of bloody saliva from their lips and says now throwing him over her shoulder, "Listen up! From today on Eren Jaeger is mine and mine alone, and anybody who tries to stop that will experience an ass kicking when I'm /not/ holding back!" She said carrying the unconscious teen to her room to assure his well being.

 **Wow, Eren got his ass kicked by his protector. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter it is the first of this fanfiction. More to come so please comment and suggest anything you'd like to see implemented in future chapters(please no serious ships I want this to be the main Mikasa x Eren FF). Thanks for reading and have a great day,** **Arrivederci!**

 **-Frank**


	2. Chapter two, Waking up to love

**What's good guys and gals? I'm back with Chapter Two of,** _ **Succumbing to Love.**_ **Basically to cut out derogatory terms, I'm up at four A.M. making the first few chapters. So without further ado please enjoy chapter two.**

*Time-lapse the morning sequencing after prior chapter, around dusk*

*Eren's P.O.V.*

-Subconscious- "Fuck… Wh-why is my body so heavy… A-am I dead?... *Looks around only sees darkness* May-maybe I am… B-but I-I'm so warm… *a small speck appears he squints and slowly fades to it* I think … Th-think it's the way out," He gasps awake suddenly feeling fire course through him as he attempts movement and lays there, borderline lifeless.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck arises, "good morning, Eren. Sleep well?" Mikasa asked. He looked around some able to faintly roll to a face to face position. "ughhh… Mik-Mikasa… a-are you in my bed?" he asked. Oblivious to the fact that not only has she been keenly spooning him in a firm hold, but also in a pair of his boxers and a leisure shirt that falls past her seductive hips. She smiled brightly simply touching her soft lips to his, feeling his try to retract some she simply presses down hard on his nape to keep him there for a moment longer. "Tsk tsk Eren, we love each other… and I love you soft stress riddled lips, so /I/ will part our kisses." Mikasa smiled saying in a soft almost feminine, maniacal way.

Eren laid there truly confused he loved his sister, Mikasa but he knows what happened the night prior. Had he deserved that? He knew it was an accident on his part, but he lashed out as always. By doing so, he had opened a can of worms that won't close easily. "Mika-Mikasa… Wh-why did you d-do that last night… *he remembers the first kiss they had ever shared, its passion nonexistent and filled with both his crippling physical pain and also the emotional toll on both the teens minds.* a-and kiss me?..." He asked out in a soft pained tone. To him, he has failed her and needed some form of immediate redemption.

She tilts her head some giving an enchanting smile, "Because Eren, I love you. And because I love you I had to punish your bad behavior. Oh, and the kiss was because my love took his punishment like a good boy." she said 'unintentionally' in a degrading tone. He looks up scared, she had easily unhinged his jaw and severely fractured over have his ribs. It all coming down to, if not being a titan shifter he would not have woken up to see her attractive caring face.

He looks at her and mumbles petrified, "But, you broke my ribs! You nearly killed me! You can't call that love!" he said not of anger but of concern. She simply looked at him and dug her nails deep into his shoulder's flesh. "Eren… Here's the thing, I love you more than you could ever fathom. So, Eren we are a happy couple like I've always dreamt of as a child. I am yours and you are mine, now say 'I love you Mikasa'." He flinched hard, panting in short breathes from the searing pain in his shoulder. "I-I love y-you Mika-Mikasa… b-but th-this-." Mikasa had wedged her nails deeper and pulled them out "I knew it Eren! We're gonna be so happy together!" Eren gasped faintly losing consciousness and mumbled "please no" before fainting.

*Time lapse six days later, Saturday. Noon*

Mikasa smiled now holding a fully recuperated Eren by the hand walking contently. Eren's eyes were always focused on the street, somehow within the short week they've been a 'couple', Mikasa has managed to break the boy. He didn't seem in the mood to argue with Jean, when he was alone doing chores he was always silent, knowing that for the safety of his female companions he shouldn't make any form of contact with them. And most surprising of them all, his ambition for exterminating all titans has flickered from a burning inferno to a small candle flame.

Eren looked down, in a mood of sorrow and regret, and mumbled, "where are we going?..." Mikasa replied in a chipper tone, "we're moving into a single dorm room, I /talked/ to Levi and simply said *mimicking her tone from a prior discussion with Levi* hey… you know Eren and I are a couple know… so we need a bigger room," she smirked obviously withholding the last part of that story, causing Eren to cringe. After the talk Eren starts to think to himself, "I-I love her.. b-but she's PSYCHOTIC!... Maybe if I can distract her I can-" he was suddenly jerked to the door frame of their new room, shaking slightly in faint anticipation which never comes. She walks inside and he mumbled to her, "Mi-Mikasa… maybe we-we're taking this to far too soon…." he said afraid that being still a minor that not only could be unprepared for her relation as well as being killed in action. However she didn't care she suddenly smacked him hard, six small pops followed immediately from up his spine. Faint glimmers of water in her eyes, and mumbled "Er-Eren I love you tr-trust me… we-we'll be fine…" Then with that, she turned away stripping in front of him and said in a distressed and bargaining tone. "Er-eren th-this is yours… this body is simply yours to enjoy~" She said moving seductively closer, he blushed hard looking away as he grew a hard full erection and backed up.

*Four bells go off signalling an attack*

"Thank the walls," he thought to himself and ran out to his post.

"Dammit… I just want to love him… no… I will make him love me!" she said redressing and following him a minute after.

*Time lapse some time later*

*A small strategic point on the border on Wall Maria is attacked, fifty casualties, seventy nine injured*

*Armin P.O.V.*

He swings down to a semi-collapsed building distracting five-meter class titans as Eren takes on three abnormals. "AHHH! EREN!" Armin yelled suddenly being gripped by a titan.

 **Well, that was chapter two, it was a bit shorter than the first one, but I decided to cliff hang this chapter. So if you want to find out what happens to Armin, see you in the next chapter. So thanks for reading,** **Arrivederci!**

 **-Frank**


	3. Chapter Three, The plan

**What's good guys and gals? I've returned with Chapter three of,** _ **Succumbing to Love.**_ **Where we left off at, Armin was about to get eaten. Now seriously, just a reminder almost all of this is NONCANON. Meaning don't go and read chapter seventy-two of Shingeki no Kyojin and say "hey… this shit never happened… well, time to feast on the blood of the innocent." (╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾) Anyway, without further ado chapter three.**

*Time Lapse a half hour earlier*

*Armin's P.O.V.*

He was riding horses with Eren, the two were sent by Levi to get Eren from the battle when it turned into an all-out firefight. Armin looked down riding Eren and him to a supply station within the Forest of Giant trees, he hears a voice behind him, "Armin…. can we talk?"

"Um now, Eren?" Armin asked confused from his friend's question. "I mean… yeah sure what is it, we have a few minutes," he said seeing the forest in his line of vision.

"A-Armin… I need you to talk to Mikasa… Yo-you know I love her, loved her since training…. Bu-but, this isn't love. You've seen what she did to me; she might hurt me and I shift and kill her on accident. I was wondering if may-maybe you could talk to her." Eren said absolute fear and concern in his voice; painting a vivid description to Armin of how he genuinely feels.

"Er-Eren, I can't! She would never listen, a-and what if I freeze up in fear?" Armin said, his eyes darting around in a slight display of fear. "Armin… You don't understand, you're my only chance, a-and besides she wouldn't hurt you ever. Just please talk to her about it, may-maybe we could have a normal relationship. …. Oh and Armin I never really thanked you properly for going to try and get her off me… You may not be strong to fight for yourself, but you definitely have courage when you need it." Eren said, giving a faint smile though potentially pointless he knew that he had placed the job to the most qualified person.

Armin sighed he knew that if the roles were somehow switched there wouldn't be a second of hesitation, Eren would agree to help his friend immediately just as he has down as a child. "Okay, Eren… I'll help you, just understand I'm not a miracle worker, " Armin said, bucking his horse so signal Eren to eject into the trees.

The two scale the tree, grabbing extra blades and gas. Armin looks at Eren while he has his back turned, "you know Eren, I may not be the hero I need to be like the other scouts, thank I'm glad you can trust me as if I was," Armin thought to himself. "Hey, Eren, let's get going. We have to deliver the supplies quickly," said Armin, earning a nod in response from Eren and they were off.

*Same Time different place*

*? P.O.V*

"Do you think we gathered enough titans to buy us time to search for what we came for?" asked a young man talking to his partner. "We can only hope, remember though we're looking for the coordinate, so though we claimed minimal casualties, we have to make sure if anyone is eaten, if there is a new face." The two nod and pound each other's back, "TO CHANGE!" both men chanted simultaneously. With that they jumped the wall and started toward the surrounding villages looking for their objective.

*Time lapse back to cliff hanger*

*Eren's P.O.V.*

-Within titan form- "ARMIN?!" Eren's monstrous form roared, echoing across the valley have were reclaiming. "I must save Armin, he can't die like this!" he started to melee the titans in front of him, throwing a hard punch and knocking a seventeen meter class toward Armin. The titan knocks into both Armin and his captive, unfortunately causing the smaller titan to swallow Armin whole.

Eren is now helpless to witness his best friend get eaten by a titan and his body starts to fidget, steam erupting violently from his pores, "ARMIN! … YOU'LL PAY, YOU ALL WILL PAY!" his eyes turn a harsh light blue, veins of ember ignites in his skin, and his incisors and canines grew to that of fangs. "I WILL AVENGE YOU ARMIN!"

Five seconds, five seconds is the time for Eren's berserk mode to kick in and him to have the nape of a giant within his teeth. Searing hot blood painted the air, showing a cascade of crimson petals raining down. The figure, now napeless lays gone and forgotten evaporating into steam. It didn't take long for Eren to take out the titans Armin courageously gathered all dead except one all before the first titan could burn away. "YOU! YOU! YOU TOOK ARMIN, I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL WHAT MY FRIEND FELT!" the titan roared once more, a small trail of flames shooting out of his mouth; within a second he held the titan in his hand by the head and squeezed hard erupting its head. The body fell but Eren was sure it was still alive, he knew that maybe titans couldn't distinguish pain, but this titan would feel his just anger. Piercing his claws into both shoulders, he pulled apart the beast watching three bodies drop to the ground. The titan was dead and Eren roared an earth trembling roar, and collapsed escaping his form, seeing a oily hand reach for his.

"Sleep well, Eren."

*Time lapse fifteen minutes before Eren and Armin's arrival*

*Mikasa's P.O.V.*

She beautiful war goddess was showing no mercy, she meant to get to her horse and tail Eren, but she kept finding herself between multiple ungodly beasts. "Where do they keep coming from!" she yelled aloud, slashing another three's napes. She lands on a roof building and wipes the blood off her sweaty brow, there were dozens of these monsters still standing, mercilessly killing her comrades. "I need to get to Eren." *CRASH!* Suddenly, the ground shook, standing before the squad was the Armored Titan. Mikasa remembered how this behemoth easily torn a hole in the wall, without a problem. It had to be here for Wall Rose.

Mikasa knew that she needed to occupy this monster, only Eren could properly take him on and he wasn't here. "Ackerman! Quit standing there and bring down the Armored Titan! We can't let it bring down wall rose!" yelled the Captain himself. Standing before her, they both knew of their combined forces, maybe even they could stop this titan. With a simple nod, they jumped, hooking onto his armored plates. They weren't going for the kill, instead to slow him down before he starts his run. The two swinging and speeding up and down this titan occasionally drawing his attention and slaps at the two.

Mikasa swings up to the titan's face and thrust both swords into his eyes. The titan roared in pain and launched a hard fist toward her taking her moment she flipped off causing him to break into his armored face. Launching the titan and Levi back, the titan slowly started to dissolve the man inside it, exhausted to continue, and released a large steam vail and got away using a 3dmg.

The titan destroyed the stronghold, it wasn't worth saving anymore; both Ackerman's saw this, "Alright, everyone retreat!" called out Levi. And with those words, an exhausted Mikasa left to camp.

 **Hey guys and gals, hope you enjoyed chapter three. I wanted to state that because roughly each chapter is only a thousand words give or take, I will try to upload two chapters bi-daily. While also making another one that will hopefully be released Monday. Anyways thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, please comment anything you'd like to see. Arrivederci!**

 **-Frank**


End file.
